Captain Combustible
200px |class = Kabloom |class2 = Mega-Grow |signature superpower = Blazing Bark |superpowers = Meteor Strike Embiggen Time to Shine |flavor text = If you want to see him blow his top, try calling him "Stumpy". Go on. Try it.}} '''Captain Combustible' is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Blazing Bark, which gives a selected plant +4 . He is the hero version of . Origins He is likely based on Nova, a Marvel superhero. He bears a resemblance to Heimdall from the Marvel universe. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Blazing Bark - A Plant gets +4 . **'Other:' ***Meteor Strike ***Embiggen ***Time to Shine *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 08: Menace on Molten Mountain! **Zombie Mission 11: Hot Lava Deadlock **Zombie Mission 25: The Un-trustable Captain Combustible **Zombie Mission 37: No Vacation at the Volcano * Battle Area: 'Volcano Hero description ''If you want to see him blow his top, try calling him "Stumpy". Go on. Try it. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy This fiery tree makes flammable combo decks, using Re-Peat Moss or Repeater to win the game in one turn with a flurry of high-Strength Bonus Attacks and Tricks. With Leading the Kabloom and Mega-Grow classes, Captain Combustible is meant for boosting his plants. He can make use of stat-boosting tricks to raise his plants to monstrous strength. He also has access to tricks that do direct damage to zombies or make plants do a bonus attack. A great strategy is using Re-Peat Moss along with stat-boosters, and most notably, Blazing Bark, causing this plant to do devastating bonus attacks with cards, notably Time to Shine, only being able to do that once per game, but there are also and Espresso Fiesta. However, they are more expensive. Captain Combustible's combination of the Kabloom and Mega-Grow classes also makes benificial synergies, as the Mega-Grow class enables him to draw more cards, while providing support for high-strength plants and direct damage tricks from the Kabloom class to ensure a steady supply of cards. As mentioned before, Captain Combustible can use tricks to his advantage, such as to make the normally frail Kabloom plants tougher or do bonus attacks. However, Captain Combustible has one major disadvantage, which is his lack of '''Amphibious cards. Because of this, it might not be a good idea to use him in levels where there are more water lanes than normal. Try to make up for it using Berry Blast, , or Meteor Strike to destroy the zombies placed in water lanes, plants like Sour Grapes and to damage them, or Whipvine and to move them to a designated lane. Also, Captain Combustile has no cards that allow him to instantly destroy zombies. The only method to defeating tough zombies is to boost his own plants and fight fire with fire. Sizzle can also be used to replace instant-kill cards. Against Captain Combustible will prove to be a major threat, as his usage of peas and Torchwoods will mean that he is heavily guarded and will wreak havoc in your defenses, so it is advised to take care of him as quickly as possible. By using powerful zombies, the player should be able to take down Captain Combustible's defenses and defeat him. Re-Peat Moss is one of the infamous strategies for Captain Combustible since he can easily boost it and end the game quickly. If the player faces off against Captain Combustible in a map with an aquatic lane in it, they can use it to their advantage. Due to Captain Combustible's lack of Amphibious plants, the player can use Amphibious zombies such as Walrus Rider in order to sneak around his defenses and damage him directly. This can be done during Multiplayer, but in missions without aquatic lanes, this can prove difficult to defeat him. However, focusing on Captain Combustible's plants on land is important too, as they can be boosted easily. If you are facing a deck where Captain Combustible uses bonus attacks in his favor, use Bonus Track Buckethead to nullify them. If you are playing as The Smash, you could use Vitamin Z, Galvanize or Maniacal Laugh on Bonus Track Buckethead to increase his survivability. As Z-Mech, you can also buff his with tricks such as Camel Crossing in a Dancing deck. This will be useful, due to Dancing zombies generally having little Health. Strategy Decks Gallery Trivia *His flames are always blue, which is similar to a Torchwood fed with Plant Food in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **He is also similar to the Giga Torchwood from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *His eyes are always flaming. However, occasionally they extinguish long enough for the player to see them. *His theme is an altered version of Green Shadow's, and has more brass opposed to woodwind. This is also used with . *He is the only hero to have a unique color in his signature superpower cutscene (blue). *His description may allude to Grumpy Stumpy, a character in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, who is also Torchwood-based. *The motto, "Power to the Peashooters!" references the fact that the makes all pea-based attacks stronger. *He is one of the three plant heroes that lack Amphibious plants, the other two being Solar Flare and Chompzilla. **Out of the three, he is the only one that doesn't lead the class. **He is also the only male in the three above. Category:Fire plants Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Plant Heroes